vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Lucien
The relationship between the vampires Niklaus Mikaelson and his first sired vampire, Lucien Castle. Klaus and Lucien's relationship began in 1002, Southern France after Lucien was found by the Originals during their early days as vampires. Lucien aided Klaus and his family by helping them assimilated into high-class society as nobles, bringing them to the castle he served. Klaus seemed to find a kinship with Lucien after he told Klaus his views on the nobles and that he wouldn't mind if Klaus and his family killed them all. Sometime after, Klaus turned Lucien into a vampire. Centuries later, Lucien has come to New Orleans to warn Klaus of a brewing war between sire lines and to remind him of the ruthless monster he once was. History 1002, Southern France When Klaus and his siblings were fleeing through Europe, trying to escape their father, they attacked a group of finely dressed nobles in a caravan. While contemplating whether to steal their victims' clothing and pose as them so they could finally have a place to stay, they stumbled across Lucien, a servant at a nearby castle. Having heard their potential plan, Lucien promised that he could help them with their ruse, offering to teach them how to pose as noblemen. Some of the Originals wanted to kill Lucien, either to protect themselves from public knowledge or just so they could eat him. However, Rebekah and Finn wanted Lucien to live, however, wanting to accept his offer and use him to get into the castle. Klaus had the final vote, choosing to let Lucien live. Lucien brought them to the castle, having given them information on those at the castle and telling them how to properly conduct themselves. He then presented them to his master, Count de Martel. Using what they had learned from Lucien, the Original Vampires managed to fool the count and succeed in their plan, integrating themselves into his court. Klaus thanked Lucien for his service and Lucien continued to teach him about the world he had brought them into, warning him about the count's children, Tristan and Aurora and that Klaus should keep far away from them. He also voiced his disdain for the nobles he served, saying that the count was vicious and had even killed his father. He went so far as to say he wouldn't mind if Klaus and his siblings murdered everyone, much to Klaus's amusement and interest. The Originals series In ''For The Next Millennium'', while Klaus was presenting a showcase of his art, Lucien appeared, reuniting with Klaus after centuries and asking him if he'd get a drink with him. They reminisced about the past for awhile before Klaus finally questioned Lucien on what he was doing in New Orleans. Lucien revealed of a growing war between the sire lines of the Original Vampires, reminding him that if an Original died, all of the vampires in their bloodline would be killed. The threat of this had escalated into a turf war between the sires. He brought Klaus to his penthouse where he introduced him to a cypher known as Alexis. When Klaus fed on her, it revealed a prophecy of his future, one of doom for his whole family. Klaus refused to listen to it, much to Lucien's anger, telling Klaus that he was just trying to help him since he needed him to be the monster he used to be if they were to survive the sire war. He told Klaus that he was the only he could trust to which Klaus reminded him that he trusted no one. Quotes Gallery Trivia *Lucien was the first vampire ever sired by Klaus. See More Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship